


Never Another Flame

by NannaSally



Series: Blake's 7 Poetry [4]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Survival, visual poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: burnt by memory?





	

We met – the flame was lit

We spoke – the flame was fed

We touched – the flame rose high

We kissed – the flame enclosed

 

We loved – the flame protected

We parted – the flame was damped

You died – the flame now hurt

I remembered – the flame now hidden

 

You lived! – the flame renewed?

You lied – the flame betrayed

You died – the flame destroyed...

I live – the flame still hurts.

 

_Nanna Sally 2016_


End file.
